Ruby (Navy)
Ruby (nicknamed Navy by Steven) is a Homeworld Gem who made her debut in "Hit the Diamond". She and the other Ruby troops were sent to Earth by Yellow Diamond to locate Jasper. She is currently piloting the Roaming Eye ship after stealing it back from the Crystal Gems in "Room for Ruby". Appearance Her gemstone is where the navel of a human would be, hence her name. Her outfit features a backless, maroon shawl-like top on her torso that opens around her solar plexus, and has a yellow diamond on the collar. She also wears dark brown shorts and pointed maroon boots similar to the other Rubies. She has more of a cherry complexion and has dark burgundy square-shaped hair. Personality She is part of the Ruby troops sent by Yellow Diamond and appears to be way more gleeful and sensual than the other Rubies of the troop. She is soft-spoken, amused by the Earth's details, expresses constant satisfaction, and dramatic in her mannerisms. She is also very flustered. When put on the spot she can get nervous to the point of nearly breaking down into tears. Despite her cheery disposition, Navy also has a more sinister, sadistic, unhinged and manipulative side to her. In "Room for Ruby", Navy tricks the Crystal Gems by exaggerating her usual innocent personality. Once the Crystal Gems do not see her as a threat, lower their guard and take her in, Navy steals the Roaming Eye ship. When Steven points out that she could have simply stolen the ship in the first place, Navy gleefully replies that she wanted to see the look on Steven's face when she betrayed him. History "Hit the Diamond" Navy arrives on Earth with the other Rubies prepared to search for Jasper. They notice a nearby barn and decide to search it. Steven fools them, however, convincing them that they need to win a game of baseball before they can check the barn. The Ruby squad and the Crystal Gem Ruby constitute the Ruby team. They face off against the "human" team: Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, and Sapphire. Ruby (Doc) plays as the pitcher for the Rubies. They take the lead in the top of the ninth, but ultimately lose when Sapphire hits a two-run home run in the second half of the inning. When Sapphire reaches the home plate, she accidentally fuses with Ruby, revealing themselves to be Gems. The Homeworld Rubies realize they have been deceived and fuse together. Peridot runs out of the barn to help the other Crystal Gems. Upon learning that she was assigned to the Earth mission, the Ruby fusion demands that Peridot tells her where Jasper is. Steven tells her that Jasper is on Neptune, convincing the Rubies and prompting them to defuse. They board their Roaming Eye and head to Neptune. "Earthlings" After searching all of Neptune and the other planets in the solar system, they return to earth to look for Jasper again. After arriving, the Rubies are imprisoned in water bubbles by Lapis. "Back to the Moon" The Rubies are released from their water bubbles and questioned by Steven. After failed attempts at questioning Ruby (Leggy) and Ruby (Army), Steven tries to talk to Navy, she tries to explain but suddenly gets too nervous to continue her explanation. The Rubies are tricked again, however, when they take Amethyst for Jasper after she had shape-shifted into the Homeworld Gem. Amethyst convinces the Rubies to allow her to stay on Earth with the pretext of keeping the Crystal Gems prisoner. Using the Roaming Eye, the Rubies and the Crystal Gems travel to the Moon Base after Doc tells Amethyst that she will need to file a report to Yellow Diamond. At the base, they discover the main panel destroyed and the Diamond Communicator missing. After Amethyst gives Ruby (Eyeball) the task of filing the report for her back on Homeworld, the Rubies board the Roaming Eye and prepare to leave. Doc exits the ship to offer Amethyst a ride back to Earth and sees her in her normal form. With her disguise revealed, Doc orders the other Rubies to assemble, and they fuse to fight the Crystal Gems. After Steven opens the airlock, Sardonyx forces the Ruby fusion to un-fuse, and the Rubies are sucked out into the vacuum of space. "Adventures in Light Distortion" When the Gems and Steven use the Roaming Eye to rescue Greg from Pink Diamond's Zoo, Navy is seen trying to grab onto Army before the two slam into the windshield of the ship, and then roll off. "Room for Ruby" Navy crash lands on Earth and immediately acts innocent to Steven and Garnet, telling them that she does not want to go back to Homeworld because the other Rubies are mean to her and that she wants to stay on Earth where she can be herself. Throughout the episode, Navy has a very exaggerated personality, acting as she is amazed by every little thing on Earth. Lapis does not trust her and is also distraught over how Navy has adjusted to Earth so quickly, and it took her (Lapis) a while to get used to it. Lapis apologizes to Navy, and she agrees to show Steven, Peridot, and Lapis how the Roaming Eye ship works. However, she had Steven push a button that would send the three of them out of the ship. Navy's reason for this is that she wanted to see the look on their faces when their favorite Ruby betrayed them. She drops the three of them into the ocean, and promptly blasts off into space, laughing all the way. Post-"Room for Ruby" Navy presumably rescued Eyeball from space with the Roaming Eye, as Eyeball appears on Homeworld in "The Trial". It is unknown whether Navy also rescued the rest of their squad. Abilities Ruby possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. * Piloting: As shown in "Room for Ruby", Navy is an expert pilot, being able to maneuver the Roaming Eye with ease. She shares this skill with Pearl, Peridot, and Doc. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Cinnabar. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Garnet. * When fused with Bismuth, they form Stolzite. * When fused with Black Sapphire, they form Garnet. * When fused with Yellow Pearl and Sapphire, they form Homeworld Sardonyx. * When fused with Blue Pearl, Amethyst, and Sapphire, they form Homeworld Alexandrite. * When fused with Eyeball, Doc, Army and Leggy, they form Ruby. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Eyeball, Doc, Army and Leggy, they form Garnet. * When fused with Doc, Ruby, Sapphire (arm gem), Sapphire (hand gem), Sapphire, Amethyst (forehead gem), Amethyst (leg gem), and Amethyst (back gem), they form Sugilite. * When fused with Leggy, Doc, Sapphire (Sapphiresona), Sapphire (arm gem), Padparadscha Sapphire, Pearl, Blue Pearl, and Yellow Pearl, they form Sardonyx. Relationships Other Rubies Navy is a member of a team of Rubies that is sent out to locate Jasper and bring her home. Out of the group, she seems the nicest and her merry way of approaching everything seems to be accepted by them, as they do not call her out to act more serious. When Ruby is not in the know about what happened "last time", when they did not search a place through and through, she playfully chides her, stating that she is "so forgetful" (even though not knowing her). This could demonstrate her friendliness towards new members of the group, as saying it like this includes Ruby into their past activities. She also approaches the new member of the group, Leggy, excitedly telling her that she thinks Amethyst (who was shape-shifted into Jasper at the time) is "so funny and strong". In "Back to the Moon" she demonstrates to have more closeness towards Army by jumping on her head and holding it when they were both excited about seeing "Jasper", trying to hold to each other in "Adventures in Light Distortion" and being depicted by walking together with her in Fusion for Beginners and Experts. She also shows a strong camaraderie for her comrades as seen in "Room for Ruby". She lied to the Crystal Gems about wanting to join the group just to steal back the Roaming Eye and betray them. Compared to the other members of her squad, she displays a distinct level of devious intelligence, using her cheerful disposition and appearance of naïvety to trick the Crystal Gems. Navy makes up the right arm of their fusion and seems the most stoked, but is also the least serious about fusing: When holding onto her team members, she closes her eyes proudly and strikes a pose. Crystal Gems Navy, like the rest of the Homeworld Gems, expresses some dislike for the Crystal Gems, due to being repeatedly tricked by them and being enemies. However, she is, along with Leggy, the member with the least animosity towards them, as she seems friendly and content about almost everything. When trying to talk in front of them, she gets stage fright and retreats because she finds the situation embarrassing, seemingly not wanting to disappoint them. She was not above tricking them herself in revenge, however. Amethyst In "Back to the Moon", Amethyst shapeshifts into Jasper to fool the Rubies again. Amethyst, both acting like she believes Jasper would and being her usual joker self, makes the Rubies comfortable in her presence. They sympathize with her story of keeping the Crystal Gems prisoner, crying and clapping because of her apparent devotion. They also joke alongside with her when she pokes fun at Pearl for being talkative, kicks some earth rocks to demonstrate her animosity towards the planet or gives the Crystal Gems the silly nickname Crystal Germs. Navy especially seems smitten with her, as she runs up to Leggy and tells her that she thinks "Jasper is so funny and strong", this being a direct reaction to Amethyst's funny jokes. Peridot She first formally meets Peridot in "Room for Ruby", and there seem to be no negative feelings between them as they both enjoy rolling in the dirt together. Navy is shown to, in truth, not to care for her, ejecting her from the ship during her betrayal, just to see her face as she did so. Peridot does not hear her speech during the betrayal and assumes Navy was simply showing the ocean to them. She does not feel any negative emotions towards Navy because of this. Lapis Lapis tried to teach Navy about Earth and became increasingly frustrated by Navy's quick understanding and love for all things on Earth. She is angered by her betrayal but ends up laughing to herself after realizing that she was right about it being truly impossible for someone to have no hard feelings and adapt to a new place so easily. Navy pretended to act sad after her hurting her feelings but still betrayed her at the end for the sole reason of seeing her face as she betrayed them. Steven Navy does not interact with Steven much in most of her episodes but bonds with him in "Room for Ruby". The two seem to enjoy many things together and love Earth. In reality she is shown to not care for him, ejecting him from the Roaming Eye just to see his face as she did so. Gemology Gemstone Information * Ruby is a gemstone of emotion, associated with passion, strength and anger. This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. * Ruby is the birthstone for those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Capricorns. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** Ruby is assigned to the planets, Mars and Pluto. ** Ruby is the national gemstone for Burma and Thailand * Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. * Ruby can be identified by its hardness of 9 on the Mohs scale, and vibrant colour. ** Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. Gemstone Gallery Tumblr obq8bgRf901rxy3lqo3 1280.png|Black Sapphire and Navy. Tumblr obq8bgRf901rxy3lqo2 1280.png|Navy into space. HW Alex Dance.png|Navy fusing into Homeworld Alexandrite. Super Sardonyx size.png|Navy's size comparison to the other components of Sardonyx. Tumblr ohpg30H5KL1rxy3lqo2 1280.png|Navy's size comparison to the other component Gems of Homeworld Sardonyx. Tumblr oi393pCwOA1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Navy's size comparison to the other component Gems of Homeworld Sugilite. darkNavy.png|Dark Navy. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters